One common type of apparatus for use in cleaning underwater surfaces such as are found in swimming pools and the like includes a planar member of flexible material which is adapted to move across the surface to be cleaned. The flexible member surrounds a suction orifice of a body for the apparatus and which is connected via a mechanism to move the device and a flexible hose to the inlet of a filtration system for the pool. The suction orifice is spaced from the surface to be cleaned by a plurality of pads or feet of plastics material. These pads eventually wear away and may be replaced.
Because the pads or feet are generally relatively smooth they have little gripping ability and this accounts for the inability of many apparatuses to move satisfactorily over smooth surfaces such as tiles, painted and glass surfaces for example.
An object of this invention is to provide apparatus and feet therefor which have improved mobility characteristics when used on smooth surfaces.